Drinking for Confidence
by kieraa
Summary: A dreary night turns into something a little more unexpected when Fang winds up drinking. Maybe a little more than he should. Let's just say that alcohol and Fang don't mix.
1. Cork screws

**ENJOY!**

Max couldn't believe what she was seeing- what the flock was seeing.

She rubbed her eyes as if it would help clear the situation up and turn everything back to normal- back to realty. Well, as much reality that a cheap motel room with seven birdkids can face.

"You're just jealous," Fang slurred when Iggy caught a whif of the odour that had clung to Fang's shirt. It was a distinct aroma, one that Iggy had smelt quite a bit in the sewer tunnels of New York. Alcohol. Of course.

Because what else would cause Fang to barge into the girl's room and demand that Max was to marry him this very instant. At four thirty two in the morning to be exact.

"Where did you get that from?" Max demanded appalled at the sight of the liquor bottle clutched in Fang's tight grip.

"Same place you got your face from!" He replied instantly. He smiled lazily and sunk down onto Angel's bed for the night, ignoring Angel protests, Nudge's giggle and Max's lecture.

"...and it's so irresponsible to be drinking infront of the kids! Now I know there was never a flock rule about drinking but I thought everyone would be smart to..." Max rambled on as Fang blinked groggily, he kept tuning in and out, the pretty colours dotting his vision was more interesting to be frank, it was quite distracting.

Fang didn't even realise he was lying on his bed with his hands in the air trying to catch the colours that seemed to float away from his fingers.

"Are you even listening to me?" Max yelled furiously, scaring the shi- poop out of everyone. Gazzy flinched back at her tone, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he was awoken by the sound of Max's angry voice.

"I'm good, how are you?" Fang replied curtly- thinking he had common sense to answer her question... even if it wasn't the correct question in mind.

Max sighed angrily, her hands coiled into fists at her sides as her teeth clenched.

She felt so betrayed. So... so disappointed in Fang that he wasn't even coherent enough to understand. He was meant to be a role model, a father like figure to guide the kids. He was just humiliating himself now.

Max couldn't stand the site of him anymore as he cackled sluggishly as he jumped joyously on the bed. Angel joined in on the fun and soon Nudge and Gazzy had all managed to fit onto the single bed, bouncing on the bed whilst laughing happily.

Angel was happy to feel Fang's mind clear of paranoia and skepticism for once. Althought his thoughts were a little jambled and blurry, he seemed to be happy and having fun. She kind of liked drunk-Fang.

Max couldn't stand it any longer, she left the room with a sad excuse of 'getting some fresh air' but Iggy knew it was to blow off some steam.

Iggy relaxed back in the desk chair supplied by the kind staff of the motel and listened to the flock having fun. Well, some of them.

"You know, Max is really angry at you," Angel pointed out as their bouncing slowed down.

"Mmmmm..." Fang hummed, closing his eyes for a second, "I love when Max is mad."

"Um... no you don't. You hate it when she's mad. I've seen it in your mind," Angel said without thinking, she immediately scanned the room to see if Max had come back. If Max had found out Angel was probbing everyone's minds again...

"My thoughts must have been lying. I la-la-LOVE Max when she's riled up. Oh my God- imagine her in bed," He sighed dreamily. Gazzy looked at his older brother and frowned, confused.

"She's a kicked. When Max is in bed she always rolls around- and they say Nudge is bad," Let's just say The Gasman didn't quite understand the concept Fang was using.

"Ohhh... " Fang moaned, running his hands through his silky dark hair.

Nudge grimaced, mentally telling Angel to not read Fang's mind at the moment. Angel hesitantly obeyed when she watched Fang take off his shirt and spin it above his head wildly.

"Get Max!" He commanded, an out of character grin plastered across his face. Gazzy pinched himself subtly to see if he was dreaming.

He wasn't.

"Fang. Put you're shirt on," Iggy said tiredly, he wasn't in the mood to laugh at Fang's antics- though he would so hold this against Fang one day- he was even too tired to even make a crude comment about Fang's moans and innuendos.

Iggy reminded himself to tease the shit out of Fang later. When he wasn't about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Not until Max takes off hers!" Fang laughed ruefully, scaring Gazzy into sitting across the room from him.

"Max isn't here," Nudge said gently- understanding that drunk-Fang was a little... dim, to say the least.

"You're here though. I can deal," Fang smirked, his eyebrows wiggling all crazy-like.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed, totally freaked out.

It took a few moments but as soon as Max walked through the door she was so tempted to walk right out again.

Fang was only in his black boxer shorts and was drawing on Iggy's face with a black sharpie.

_**Poo sucker!**_

__Was written in what looked like a baby elephant stomping around with inky feet but the font was clear enough to read.

Nudge had left the room and decided to stay in the boy's room tonight while Angel giggled at Fang's drunken havoc. Gazzy was snoozing heavily and snoring lightly on the armchair, curled up with his wings as a heat source. It was too early for this.

"Maxie!" Fang screeched, causing Iggy to stir. For someone with incredible senses, Iggy is like a rock when sleeping and cannot be woken up easily.

"Fang," Max sighed tiredly. This was getting annoying now. She was sure she used up her qouta of patience for the day.

"Shhh! You'll wake it!" He gestured to Iggy before grabbing Max's hand as she rolled her eyes irritated. Fang dragged Max to the bed and pretty much forced her to sit down.

He gently cupped her face in both of his hands and for a second Max saw an unfamiliar emotion pass in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I want... " Fang paused, leaning in close to Max. She could feel her pulse race as his warm breath fanned over her face. She unconsiously tilted her head towards his, completely forgetting about a curious Angel in the room, watching intently. "I want your love," He whispered gently.

Max closed her eyes slowly, allowing herself to sink into his palms. His words washed over her and her fingers tingled to touch him. To touch his glorious torso that he had unshamelessly put on display.

"I want your revenge... " Fang whispered as his lips brushed against hers. Her mouth felt warmer than usual and Max wished she had the guts to just lean in and kiss him herself.

"YOU AND ME CAN HAVE A BAD ROMANCE!" Fang sang obnoxiously, roughly pushing Max down onto the bed as he began twirling aimlessly. He bagan singing loudly and Angel realised now why his words sounded so familiar.

Max on the other hand was looking up to the cieling, ashamed at herself for thinking that Fang was going to say something incredibly heart warming.

Maybe if he was sober? Max sighed, even sober Fang wasn't that romantic.

Why does she even bother to hope?


	2. False hopes

**Chapter 2  
>(drinking for confidence) <strong>

"Max..."

Max's eyes opened and she sat up straight. Her guard was up twenty four seven, even whilst she slept.

"What, who, when?" Her eyes were still closed but her ears were listening intently to the sound of the floorboards creak under the intruder's feet.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaax," A usually quiet voice sang.

Max groaned, "Fang- go to bed," She had no time for her drunk bestfriend as she flopped back down. She just wanted to sleep and wake up in the morning and find _him _sober.

"No!" He almost shouted. "Come for a... " Fang paused, forgetting the word whilst he gazed blankly at the wall. The word was on the tip of his tongue... walk? No that, wasn't it. Drive? Pssh, we need a car for that. Fly... ? Yeah, that sounds about right. "Come for a bath?"

Okay, Fang may or may not have forgotten the word- but when Max cocked an eyebrow at him mid-sentence all he could think about was washing her... naked... in the bath... with bubbles. And a yellow rubber-ducky.

"Go to sleep, Fang," Max was loosing her patients.

A moment of silence later and a slight chance of hope led Max to believe Fang had lost his interest and had wandered out.

...She was wrong.

"Maxxxiieeeeee," Fang whispered as he crawled on the bed beside her. Max pulled the blanket over her head- closing her eyes tight to get away from him and into the realm of sleep. "Maxxxiiee!" His voice was higher as he climbed above her on all fours. He grabbed the blanket and roughly pushed it down from Max's face.

"Quit it!" Max ordered as she tried to roll over. He didn't appreciate her tone of voice very much and scrunched up his face before jerking her back under him again.

She glared at him as he promptly relaxed his weight on top of her and grinned happily at her.

"Fang," Max warned.

"Max," Fang mimicked before rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Fang's eyes glinted as the spark of a new idea popped into his intoxicated head. "Let's do it!"

Max deadpanned.

"No, seriously, let's do it. We'll have fun. It'll feel good-"

"Fang, you're drunk. Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"I want you Maxie, I really do! I have for the loooooongest time. And you want me too. I know you do... " Fang encouraged. Somehow, Max forgot that he was drunk and his words made a little sense to her. "I love you and I know you love me. And you know, I will never want anyone else... "

Once again his words flowed through Max. She wouldn't admit it, but what Fang was saying... it was true. All of it. Max loved him. She did. And there wouldn't be anyone else for her.

Automatically, Max's lips crashed with Fang's in a fiery passion that neither of them knew they had. Her hands twisted in his hair as his skimmed along the sides of her body. Tongues met and their breathing became faster as their hearts pulsed with the adrenaline kicking in.

Max pulled away, trying to get some air but Fang woudln't stop. His mouth went to her jaw line, kissing his way to her ear and breathing harshly so his warm breath skimmed along her earlobe. He gently sucked her earlobe, earning a quiet moan from Max before he smiled against her skin. He left warm kisses down her neck as Max found a tiny smile forming on her lips.

This was definitely love.

She couldn't deny the feeling they had for one another.

He loved her. She loved him. It was simple. Nothing complicated to it.

Fang lifted his head up clumbsily, reminding Max he was still on he tipsy side. "Aw man, I am supperr tired," He mumbled.

Tired! How could he be tired? Especially right now! ...Then it occured to her. The side effects of drinking. She looked at Fang again as he tried to lift up her shirt. The signs of drowsiness sweeping over his face. He was drunk, Max knew that... she knew that and she believed he loved her... oh God. What is she doing?

"Get off me," Max whispered.

He didn't respond, he probably didn't hear, or he probably didn't want to but either way he continued to devour her neck. His fingers once again tried to lift her shirt up but Max held his wrists tightly in her grip.

"Get. Off. Me!" She commanded again, giving him a look he normally wouldn't argue with.

"What? Why?" He said because right now he wasn't in his right mind to back away from her when she was in a mood like this. "We're having fun, c'mon don't stop now-"

"Leave."

"Max-"

"Now!" She ordered, her voice rising.

"Geez," He grumbled, rolling off her and standing up, looking over her pissed off form.

"Now," She said again quietly, her lips barely moving.

"Okay, okay. Be a grouch," He said stalking off. Before he reached the door he turned back to her. "I didn't want you anyways."

Max rolled her eyes. She could still smell the scent of alcohol drifting through the air.

"Lissa would have done it," He muttered before he slammed her bedroom door shut.

Max could only swallow the lump that formed in her throat...


	3. Getting even

**Chapter 3  
>(drinking for confidence) <strong>

_"Lissa would have done it."_

Max scoffed again as she crammed her head in further to the back of the wooden cabinet. Her hands grabbing at anything that resembled a bottle.

"Lissa would have done it," Max mimicked once again to herself before grumbling unpleasant adjective about the girl. "Lissa would have done it my ass!"

A cling of a bottle and the unfamiliar sound of the liquid swishing around made a dark grin appear on Max's face. If Fang could get away with drinking than why couldn't she? She took the bottle out and lifted it up in view. The French words on the label were barely noticed as she un-popped the already opened wine and sculled the rest of the drink down.

It didn't take long for the wine to take the desired affect.

"Oi, Fang!" She mumbled, her body wavering to the side like it had it's own personal mind. Max felt relatively calm- her body was dis-attached from her brain and any semi-clear thoughts were swiped from her head.

"Max... ?" Fang mumbled, still not very coherent as he appeared from his room. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were droopy- implying he was trying to sleep.

"That's my name- don't wear it out!" Max almost sang. She somehow found her self on the floor- did she just fall? Eh, she didn't feel the pain, she might tomorrow though but she didn't have a care in the world. She must admit she liked this feeling- this feeling of carefree, not having to worry, not having to stress.

"You 'kay?" Fang asked, his eyes concerned as he helped her up again. He faintly smelt of alcohol and the little sleep he managed to get sobered him up a little.

"Of course- why wouldn't I be," Max slurred, ripping her arms away from his grip. She didn't need his help.

"Max... are you drunk?" Fang asked, eyes wide.

Max scoffed, "Pssh, no. I'm just... drunk of happiness." Max was proud of her cover up- even if she hiccuped in the middle of her sentence.

"Ahuh... " Fang didn't believe her for a second. He was about to give her lecture- much as she did a few hours ago. Slight Deja-vu moment as he started "I can't believe you would do this- _you _of all people... " And then one look at her face that wasn't even looking at him and more concentrated on the picture frame on the wall, Fang realized how hypercritical he was being. Especially since there was still alcohol in his own system.

"Whatever, get here," Max demanded as she pulled Fang towards her and smashed her lips to his. To say he was surprised was an understandment.

"Mm-Max!" Fang said, sobering up quickly, "What's gotten into you?" He asked as he pulled away but then realised he knew exactly what has gotten into her.

Max was stunned, she must have caught him off his guard. She went in for another kiss and Fang had to physically restrain himself to not give in. He knew she was drunk. He knew he shouldn't take advantage off her... no matter how bad he wanted to...

"We can't," Fang managed to say against her lips, her hands clawing up his body and under his shirt.

"Yes, we can," Max replied, her finger nails scraping against his chest, making his body shiver.

"No." He pushed her off him. If she continued, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking it further. And besides, he knew Max doesn't like him- this is the alcohol's actions. She wouldn't ever think of Fang like this. And that's what tormented Fang the most.

"But I ...love you," Max said with sincerity, tears forming in her eyes as the rejection hit. She sounded so believable, and Fang almost believed it too... if she hadn't hiccuped in the middle of her sentence.

He just watched her... nothing to say to her.

"Fangy-pooo...?" Max drawled, wide eyed and innocent. "Come to bed." Her finger trailed down his chest fron his adam's apple and he audibly gulped.

"Max, stop. I'm not going to take advantage of-"

"Blah blah blaahhh... Man- you talk to much," She slurred, turning around and walking away from him. "If I had red-hair you'd be all for it..." She muttered to herself, her voice full of hurt. She was so quiet that Fang couldn't hear, even with his sensitive hearing.

_Me... Talk too much? Does she not know me at all? Mr Silent? Mr Stoic? Mr... hey, where did she go?_

Whilst Fang was musing to himself- he barely noticed Max go downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Max!" Fang shouted from the sky as he spotted his tipsy leader stumbling on the footpath below. He had been searching for her for a full twenty minutes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her.<p>

The clumbsy leader carelessly stumbled her way onto the middle of the road- giving Fang a better view on her, as no nature-stripped trees concealed her from where he was above.

Too bad Max was too distracted by her feet then to see the 3ton truck heading her way.

Fang's eyes widened.

He shot down to the Earth as fast as he could, his wings tucked in behind him as he soared towards the ground.

Max heard the loud honk of the truck and looked up, fasinated. The headlights blinded her but that was okay- she thought the truck just needed a hug. Just as she did. She couldn't even remember why she was so upset. But she welcomed the truck nonetheless.

Fang's breath caught in his throat as he realised he wouldn't make it in time. Especially as Max held her arms out towards the truck and hobbled closer to the incoming vehicle.

"MAX!" He cried, tears forming at the brims of his eyes as what he witness played out in slow motion.

The truck driver hit the brakes, only managing to make the massive truck skid along the road faster, the wheels squealing against the ashvalt. A smile lit up Max's face just before the truck hit her.

The force of the impact flew Max's body grusemly across the road and into the ditch in the side of the deserted road like a ragdoll. Fang was only a second away from jumping infront, the side mirror or the truck managed to nick him in the cheek, yet it still didn't stop him from flying towards his bestfriend. His heart beating loudly in his chest, his adreneline pumping through his viens... tears, falling from his midnight-black eyes.

The truck flipped itself into a stop, landing on it's side- it's cargo spewed along the road. The sound of the exhaust hissing though the air...

"Max... baby, speak to me," Fang's voice broke as he pushed her hair from her face, her blood smothered on his shirt as he gently lifted her head to his lap.

"Hmm... " Max moaned, her eyes flickering opened.

Fang thanked whatever God there was out there that his Max was alive. More silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Tell me what hurts," Fang demanded, watching as her body subconsciously curled up.

"My boobs," She groaned, peeling her ripped shirt off her body sloppily. Fang looked away, giving Max some dignity as her black bra stood out amongst her tainted blood-stained skin. Fang couldn't help but look at the huge, deep gash along her chest.

"Don't touch it!" Fang scolded, swatting her wandering fingers from pulling on her jagged skin.

"Don't tell me what to do," Max grumbled, apparently not able to feel the pain as much as she should.

"Stop it," Fang demanded again and roughly grabbed her wrists to stop her from harming herself even more.

"Since when do you care?" She yelled, there was no way Max would ever have said something like that to him, ever. _She's still wasted..._ Fang thought miserably. It was quiet before he answered.

"Max, you're hurt and drunk- let's get you to your mum's-"

"No."

Fang just stared at Max, her face serious. She sat up from him and turned her body away from his grip. The gory wound bled more from her moving.

"You're opening the cut more-"

"No."

"Max-"

"No."

"Stop saying-"

"Shut up and kiss me" She interupted. Her demand so unexpected he couldn't help but want to obey her. She looked at him helplessly. Her eyes pleading with him. He couldn't say no to her, not now, not ever. "Please, Fang..."

He leaned in closer and Max quickly closed the gap. She didn't even give him time to realise what was happening.

What started out to be soft and gentle kisses soon sparked passionate and hungry kisses. Somehow Fang found himself above Max, trying not to hurt her by pressing his weight on her.

"Come here, you" Max murmered softly, pulling his body onto hers completely. He'd never felt so right- though Max was going to be in extreme pain when she woke up to her bloody body. He felt happy, complete... loved. This was it, he knew it. Max was it for him. He did love her, she was absolutely perfect- made for him. But the taste of Max's blood on his lips bought him out of his love-induced daze, he pulled away fro her warm mouth.

"Max... I think we should stop," He ground out as Max nipped and sucked his neck, finding his pressure point easily.

"I don't believe you think that for a second..." Max almost purred, looking meaningfully into his eyes.

The safety of the truck driver as the truck's engine blew up behind them, leaving them in an atmosphere of smoke as small bits of burning debris fell from the sky, didn't even cross Fang's mind. Especially as Max began to undo his belt...


End file.
